ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Studiopolis
}} | divisions = Studiopolis Burbank | homepage = Official site }} Studiopolis, Inc. is an American post-production studio located in Studio City, Los Angeles. It specializes in voiceover recording and dubbing for several cartoon, anime, and video game projects. They were formerly known as Screenmusic Studios and then Studio E Productions until 2005. The studio is owned by Jamie Simone. It has another studio located in Burbank, California. Filmography Animation This shows a list of animated programs that this studio recorded for. * AEon Flux (Los Angeles) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Los Angeles) * Avengers Assemble (Burbank) * Ben 10 (2016 Reboot) (Burbank) * Biker Mice from Mars * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Carmen Sandiego (Los Angeles) * Celebrity Deathmatch (2006) (Los Angeles) * Clash-A-Rama * Clifford's Puppy Days (Los Angeles) * Curious George * Danger Rangers (Los Angeles) * Doc McStuffins (Burbank) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Los Angeles) * The Emperor's New School * Gormiti (Los Angeles) * Henry Hugglemonster (Los Angeles) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Los Angeles) * If You Give a Mouse a Cookie * James Bond Jr. * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (Los Angeles) * Kiba Oh Klashers (Los Angeles) * The Land Before Time (Los Angeles) * Mecard (Los Angeles) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Los Angeles) * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (Los Angeles) * Pound Puppies (Los Angeles) * Rainbow Brite (2014) (Los Angeles) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Los Angeles) * Rick & Steve (Los Angeles) * Skylanders Academy (Los Angeles) * Sonic Boom (Los Angeles) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (Burbank) * Stripperella (Los Angeles) * The Super Hero Squad Show (Los Angeles) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Seasons 5–8, 10) (Los Angeles) * The Mask: Animated Series * The Tick (Los Angeles) * Todd McFarlane's Spawn (Los Angeles) * Transformers TV shows (Los Angeles) ** Prime ** Rescue Bots ** Robots in Disguise * Ultimate Spider-Man (Burbank) * Vampirina (Los Angeles) * W.I.T.C.H. (Los Angeles) * Wolverine and the X-Men (Los Angeles) * Young Justice (Los Angeles) Anime This shows a list of Anime that this studio recorded English dubs for: * 3x3 Eyes (Streamline Pictures) * 8 Man After (Streamline Pictures) * Afro Samurai (FUNimation Entertainment) * Babel II OVA (Streamline Pictures) * Baki (TMS Entertainment/Netflix) * Barefoot Gen (Streamline Pictures) * Bio Hunter (Urban Vision Entertainment) * Bleach (Viz Media) * Blood+ (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Blue Dragon (VIZ Media) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (VIZ Media) * Bungo Stray Dogs (Crunchyroll/Funimation) * Crimson Wolf (Streamline Pictures) * Crying Freeman (Streamline Pictures) * Daigunder (Disney Enterprises) * Digimon TV shows (BVS Entertainment/Toei Animation) ** Data Squad (Toei Animation/Disney) ** Fusion (Toei Animation/Saban Brands) * Dinozaurs (Sunrise/Saban Entertainment) * Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (Streamline Pictures) * Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (Streamline Pictures) * Doomed Megalopolis (Streamline Pictures) * Duel Masters (ShoPro/Hasbro Entertainment) * Eyeshield 21 (VIZ Entertainment) * Glitter Force (Saban Brands/Toei Animation) * Glitter Force Doki Doki '' (Toei Animation) * ''Golgo 13: The Professional (Streamline Pictures) * Golgo 13: Queen Bee (Urban Vision) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Tokyopop) * Infini-T Force (Viz Media) * Initial D (Tokyopop) * Isekai Cheat Magician (Crunchyroll) * K (VIZ Media) * Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (Crunchyroll/Funimation) * Kaze no Yojimbo (Bandai Entertainment) * Kekkaishi (Viz Media) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Season 2: Geneon Entertainment) * Lensman (Streamline Pictures) * Lily C.A.T. (Streamline Pictures) * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (Geneon USA) * Marmalade Boy (Tokyopop) * Marvel Anime (MADHOUSE/Marvel) * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Toei Animation/Marvel Entertainment) * Marvel Future Avengers (MADHOUSE/Marvel Entertainment) * MegaMan Star Force (Viz Media) * Megazone 23: Part I (Streamline Pictures) * Mon Colle Knights (Saban Entertainment) * Mr. Osomatsu (Viz Media) * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo (Streamline Pictures) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (Streamline Pictures) * Naruto (Viz Media) * Naruto Shippuden (Viz Media) * Outlaw Star (Bandai Entertainment) * Pet Shop of Horrors (Urban Vision) * Rave Master (Tokyopop) * Reign: The Conqueror (Tokyopop) * RoboDz Kazagumo Hen (Toei Animation/Disney) * Saber Marionette J Again (Bandai Entertainment) * Sailor Moon (Viz Media) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (Viz Media) * Saint Tail (Tokyopop) * Silent Möbius (Streamline Pictures) * Stitch! (Disney Enterprises) * Tenchi in Tokyo (Geneon) * Tenkai Knights (Spin Master Entertainment/ShoPro) * Terra Formars (Viz Media) * Tiger & Bunny (Viz Media) * To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts (Crunchyroll) * Twilight of the Cockroaches (Streamline Pictures) * Twilight of the Dark Master (Urban Vision) * Twin Star Exorcists (Crunchyroll/Funimation) * Ultraman (Production I.G./Netflix) * Vampire Princess Miyu (Tokyopop) * Zatch Bell! (Viz Media) * Zillion (Streamline Pictures) Films Animation * Alpha and Omega * April and the Extraordinary World * Balto III: Wings of Change * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme * My Little Pony: The Movie * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * Planet Hulk * Space Chimps 1 and 2: Zartog Strikes Back * The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * The Invincible Iron Man * Thor: Tales of Asgard * Ultimate Avengers 1 and 2 * Van Helsing: The London Assignment Anime * Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Castle in the Sky (The Walt Disney Company) * The Castle of Cagliostro (Streamline Pictures) * Digimon Adventure tri. (Eleven Arts/Toei Animation) * Digimon 02 - Movie: Revenge of Diaboromon (Disney/BVS Entertainment/Jetix/Toei Animation USA) * Digimon Tamers - Movie: Battle of Adventurers (Disney/BVS Entertainment/Jetix/Toei Animation USA) * Digimon Tamers - Movie: Runaway Locomon (Disney/BVS Entertainment/Jetix/Toei Animation USA) * Digimon Frontier - Movie: Island of the Lost Digimon (Disney/BVS Entertainment/Jetix/Toei Animation USA) * Dirty Pair: Project Eden (Streamline Pictures/ADV Films) * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (Sony Pictures Entertainment/Square Pictures) * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Kiki's Delivery Service (The Walt Disney Company) * Modest Heroes (GKIDS) * Naruto (film series) (Viz Media) * Neo Tokyo (Streamline Pictures/ADV Films) * Only Yesterday (GKIDS) * Sailor Moon R - The Movie: The Promise of the Rose (Toei Animation/Viz Media) * Sailor Moon S - The Movie: Hearts in Ice (Toei Animation/Viz Media) * Sailor Moon SuperS - The Movie: Black Dream Hole (Toei Animation/Viz Media) * Tekkonkinkreet (Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo! in Love (Geneon USA) * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (Geneon Entertainment) * Tenchi Forever! The Movie (Geneon Entertainment USA) * The Dog of Flanders (Pioneer Entertainment USA) * The Tale of Princess Kaguya (GKIDS) * Vampire Hunter D (Streamline Pictures) * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (Urban Vision Entertainment) * When Marnie Was There (GKIDS) * Wicked City (Streamline Pictures) * Wonderful Days (Endgame Entertainment) * Zeram (Streamline Pictures) Video games This shows a list of video games that this studio recorded for. * Armored Core 4 * Bleach * Dead or Alive: Dimensions * Dead or Alive Paradise * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 * Digimon World Data Squad * Dinosaur King * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes * Final Fantasy games ** Final Fantasy X ** Final Fantasy XIII ** Final Fantasy XIII-2 * ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions * Grid 2 * Hitman: Blood Money * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * MadWorld * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Marvel Heroes * Mega Man Star Force/Mega Man Star Force 2/Mega Man Star Force 3 * MS Saga: A New Dawn * Naruto * Ninja Gaiden II * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 * Psychonauts * Resonance of Fate * Rise of Nightmares * Rise of the Kasai * Sonic the Hedgehog series (2010–present) * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP only) * Tokobot Plus * Valkyria Chronicles/Valkyria Chronicles II * Zatch Bell! References External links * Official Website (under construction) * Studiopolis on CrystalAcids.com * Category:Anime companies Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Recording studios in California